


A Dangerous Attraction

by Kendrene



Series: The Ins and Outs of Magnetism [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Denial of Feelings, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Knotting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Secret Relationship, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Lena Luthor may be an omega, but she will stop at nothing to achieve what she considers to be the greater good. Not even if it puts her right onto Supergirl’s hit list, and especially because, unbeknownst to everyone else, she has the alpha wrapped around her finger.Of course, she’ll never admit that she’s in love with her archenemy either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for a little Alpha Kara - hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

National City’s streets were a confused blur under her, and at that height, cars looked smaller than a child’s discarded toy. It was a beautiful, moving sight that glittered like a jewel in the grey light of pre-dawn but Kara was too lost in thought to appreciate any of it.

She was so distracted she flew almost vertically downward, realizing it only when the boughs of nearby trees groaned at her passage.

Below her, people pointed and cars screeched to a halt, but Kara regained altitude vanishing among the forest of skyscrapers before anyone could even think of pulling out a smartphone.

_ Supergirl’s reckless stunts disrupt National City’s commute.  _ She could already read the titles.  _ The Girl of Steel turned into a super menace when her sudden appearance above a busy intersection caused a massive traffic jam. Dozens of innocent citizens were injured in the resulting accidents. Now let me ask you, why do the city’s official allow this? How long will our police department sit idle?   _ Ben Lockwood’s incendiary tones filled Kara’s ears, and she slowed down with a grimace. 

_ You can’t keep doing this.  _ Even as her hands balled up into fists at the thought of his smirking, arrogant face, guilt surged through Kara’s veins. Lockwood would use everything he could to publicly attack her, and there was only so much Alex could do.  _ And continuing your tryst with Lena Luthor isn’t helping any.  _

It was wrong and it was dangerous, but she did it anyhow. 

The world ground to an abrupt halt with her floating above the roof of L-Corp tower, boots inches from scraping the concrete. She felt like an helium-filled balloon, or a late Christmas ornament someone had tethered to the building and then forgotten. 

_ I shouldn’t have come back. I shouldn’t have come in the first place.  _

Dread and anticipation mixed with the guilt that already sloshed inside her stomach and she wanted to heave. 

Kara had promised herself the same thing, more times that she liked to admit. The last time while she was knot deep inside Lena’s clenching cunt. Overwhelmed by the memory, she closed her eyes and had to suffocate a whine of longing. She remembered their last night together as if it if was happening now, Lena writhing under her while her nails raked a back they couldn’t scratch. Kara could hear the wet, obscene slap of their bodies as she rutted into the omega: the moment of resistance when she forced her knot inside Lena’s tight opening, her cry of pain turning into pleasure as she was filled. Her own triumphant howl as she sank inside completely. She hardened at the memory of the streams of come flowing from the tip of her cock, to quickly flood Lena’s pussy and beyond, into her womb. Kara had emptied inside the omega, again and again, Lena’s cunt milking her for more even when she thought that she was done. She shuddered and, opening her eyes, realized that the subtle throbbing between her legs had become a fully visible erection. 

_ This is bullshit.  _

Just as she was about to set down onto the roof, the comm device she wore at Alex’s insistence crackled to life. Kara did her best to pay attention, but her thoughts were still a thousand light years away, and her senses to haywire to truly concentrate. She hadn’t wanted to wear the damned thing in the first place, but her sister had pulled her patented Director Danvers look, and Kara had been unable to refuse.  _ I mean, I could have, but then we would have fought in front of the entire control room.  _ No – since she’d broken up with Maggie, Alex’s mood had been volatile enough without Kara adding fuel to the fire.

_ Wonder what she’d do if she knew where I am now. _ At the thought, she shuddered again.  _ Rao, I really need to stop coming here. _

Inside her ear, the agent announced he had nothing to report in a bored tone before killing the channel, and Kara plucked the earbud out with a tired sigh. She shut it off and pocketed it, then - for the hundredth time that night - cursed her weakness. 

She wasn’t surprised by the lack of activity, not really. It had been quiet for weeks - too quiet if compared to the criminal activity they had been forced to grow accustomed to in the last few years. No heists, or hostage situations. No hacking of public institutions or breaches into government sites. Almost as if Lena Luthor - the driving force behind it all - had entered hibernation, or decided to take a flight to Rao knew which Caribbean paradise.

As for Lockwood, he was using his spot on prime time TV to sow unrest and anti-alien sentiment, but he hadn’t gone further than that. Yet.  _ But Alex says it’s a matter of time. I hope she’s wrong, but… _

_ But you still came here, _ her conscience responded,  _ even though he could have eyes on you right now.  _

Or maybe it was a trap, and Lena’s radio silence had served to lure her here. The omega must have known that Kara would be back, despite having vowed not to.  _ But this is the last time.  _ Her cock gave a heavy almost painful twitch as if rebelling at the thought.  _ The last time.  _

She finally landed on the concrete and immediately lowered herself into a half-crouch, ready to spring into action at the first sign of danger. Yet the rooftop was empty, and just as strangely quiet as the past nights had been. So high above street level it was constantly breezy, and the wind carried a hundred different scents to her nose, but none of them were threatening. There were no alarms blaring at her intrusion, no acrid smoke screens or traps barring her advance and when Kara warily approached the rooftop access door, no L-Corp liveried security squads jumped her from the shadows. 

Everything seemed normal, but appearances did nothing to lessen the tension in her shoulders. Kara climbed down the narrow metal stairs that led to the tower’s top floor like she was descending into hell, her senses on high-alert.  _ Not that they’d work properly inside L-Corp. _

Lena had assured her that the dizziness and ultrasonic buzz she heard when trying to use her super hearing were not measures implemented to make her life more difficult. Simply, the omega had explained - her tone almost annoyingly patient- L-Corps walls acted similarly to a giant Faraday cage so that accidental energy… spills could be contained.  _ “We wouldn’t want the good citizens of National City to be needlessly hurt now, would we?”  _ Lena had said, her voice rough and mocking. Kara remembered opening her mouth to reply, but then the omega’s nails had scraped down the front of her suit, and there hadn’t been much thinking after that. 

Kara stumbled down the last few steps and had to steady herself against the nearest wall. Heat had gathered at the base of her spine and desire spiked under her skin, molten and uncontrollable.

The thundering of her elevated heart rate blotted out every other noise, and it took a few deep breaths to bring herself under control. Had anyone ambushed her now, she would have had a hard time fighting back.

Once she’d gathered herself, Kara ventured forward. She crept along the halls leading up to Lena’s apartment with her heart stuck in her throat but – save for the echo of her footsteps – the corridors were devoid of life. Empty and still, as were her nights away from Lena.  _ No! It’s just the sex you want her for, remember?  _ But her heart had skipped a beat, and warmth inflamed her cheeks, completely unrelated from the desire that stirred inside her belly. 

Diverting her mind from the dangerous train of thought wasn’t easy but, after reminding herself it was a waste of time to dream of what could never be, Kara managed. Besides, even though Lena’s disposition towards her had been more than favorable, she was still in enemy territory. 

She moved further down the corridor and glared at every shadow. No wave of challenging alpha pheromones drifted to her nose, and she snorted in self-deprecation.

_ You’re being an idiot. _

Thankfully only the extravagant pieces of Lena’s private collection of antiques were there to witness her foolishness. Old paintings, exquisite vases, and suits of armor lined the walls: silent sentries that guarded the mahogany double doors leading to Lena’s penthouse.

There she stopped again, half-expecting that the samurai statue positioned near the entrance would come to life and bring his stone katana down across her neck.  _ There’s nothing to worry about. One last time, and then you’ll tell her that this has to stop.  _ When she raised her eyes, the Kensei stared back in disapproval. The stone mask shadowing the lower half of the sculpture’s face was frozen into a permanent, demonic leer and Kara had to swallow down a lump of unease.   _ Surely Lena sees the danger too. _ But no matter how much Kara tried, she couldn’t make herself believe the words. No. The omega would understand – she  _ had to _ . After all, the risk of discovery was very high for her as well. Among the denizens of the city’s criminal underbelly, Lena’s… indiscretions would be seen as weakness, and many would take her secret meetings with Supergirl as an opportunity to challenge her. Even the ones who worked for Lena would revolt, wondering if the omega was selling them out between one orgasm and the next. 

When she pushed open the doors - just enough to slip through - Kara was greeted by a darkened apartment. Lena’s scent was everywhere, tantalizing and full of promise, but of the omega, there was no sign.  _ Thank Rao. Maybe she’s not home. Maybe she really left the city for a while. _ Kara almost hoped that the rest of the penthouse would be as deserted as Lena’s living room. That way, she could pretend she’d never visited, return to the D.E.O. and simply ghost the woman.  _ Ghost her? What, like a hormone-crazed alpha fuckboy? _

Kara had faced plenty of dangerous criminals, yet telling Lena they were over and done sent ice to rush through her veins.  _ But is it her reaction that scares you, or the prospect of never slipping into her bed again?  _ She was starting to hate her inner voice. 

The darkness wasn’t an impediment for her. Kara navigated the room as quietly as she could, and let the silence seep inside her head until she was full of it. A delicate vase sat on the coffee table, and she counted a dozen white roses inside it. At the sight, her fists clenched reflexively, and a low rumble started in her throat.  _ I wonder who sent them to her.  _ Someone Lena cared about enough to place them in the middle of the living room. It was tempting to sweep the vase off the table and crunch the roses underfoot. 

Instead, she tore her gaze away and moved deeper inside the penthouse. Here, a book lay open at the spot Lena had stopped reading, there - on the back of the cream-colored couch - the omega had abandoned a scarf. Deep red, or so Kara thought, but in the little light filtering through the closed curtains, the fabric appeared jet-black. 

Her steps growing uncertain, Kara approached the bedroom’s door. It had been left ajar, and the glow of a candle lit the corner of it she could see. 

“Lena?” The silence shattered around her and Kara winced. “Lena are you in there?” 

She held her breath - for one, two, three heartbeats - praying that the omega did not reply yet hoping that she would.

“Come in.” The familiar, sultry lilt beckoned her forward. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

******************* 

Lena pursed her lips and clicked her tongue, and turned this way and that as she regarded her reflection. 

“No.” She sentenced after the careful study. “Not this one either.” She undressed so fast the delicate fabric almost tore between her fingers and threw the lingerie on the floor. There waited an ever-growing pile of discarded silks and laces. 

_ I’ll never find the right one.  _ Hands on her hips, Lena watched her eyes darken with frustration.  _ But what does it matter? What do I care if she doesn’t fall head over heels for me?  _ She wasn’t planning on anything more than sex with Kara anyhow.  _ Not Kara. Supergirl.  _ It was important that she didn’t slip. She’d let the alpha know, eventually, but not before time. Her little truce with Supergirl had proven beneficial to her business, but Lena knew that it wouldn’t last indefinitely. Yet, alerting the alpha to the fact she had discovered her real identity would cause their affair to end much faster.  _ And there are certain... benefits I’d rather not give up… especially not now.  _

“Not now” meant the clear strands of slick that glistened between her thighs. “Not now” was the first hint of her heat: a sort of warm, tense weight she could perceive inside her lower belly.

WIth a sigh, Lena reached for a clean towel and wiped herself down as much as she could. It was a lost cause - arousal would flow out of her again in a matter of minutes. 

She wished she could be mad at Kara for triggering her heat -  _ Supergirl, dammit! _ \- but all she craved for was the flash of pain as her cunt was stretched by the alpha’s cock. All she wanted to feel were Supergirl’s strong arms holding her up - much like the last time they’d fucked against the wall - as the woman forced the knot inside her and pumped Lena full to bursting with her seed.

_ Damn her. _

Her life, Lena thought with a self-deprecating twist of the mouth, could be neatly split into two parts. Before and after Kara. Before the alpha’s path and hers had met, Lena had been the cold-hearted Luthor heiress National City lived in fear of. Back then, her heats had been largely irrelevant to her - an inconvenience she regulated through chemical blockers so it would not interfere with her work. And whenever she chose to take a lover into her bed, it was always to gain some sort of advantage. Years of neglect at the hands of her mother had taught her that emotional attachment only led to pain. Lena didn’t like drama, and certainly, she didn’t want to fall in love. 

_ But you did, didn't you?  _

In the beginning Kara -  _ oh God, will you stop? -  _ it had been the same with Supergirl. Lena had seen the lust agitate the azure waters of the alpha’s eyes and seized an opportunity. Far better to have Supergirl in her bed than pitted against her.  _ Preferably on top of me, with that skillful tongue she has working on my… Fuck, Luthor, get a grip. _

Meeting Supergirl had been like being struck by lightning. One moment they had been sworn enemies, then a spark ignited the very air around them. Which had led her to stand naked in front of a mirror to try and choose a proper outfit for the night. 

_ If she shows up at all.  _ Lena curled her lip and snarled at her reflection. In the flickering light of the dozen or so scented candles she had lit to mask her heat-scent, her mirrored image stuck her tongue out at her.  _ She better does.  _ Otherwise, going radio-silent on the business front would have been for nothing.

At first, when she had realized her carefully planned cycle had been disrupted, Lena had toyed with the idea of just admitting it to Supergirl. She was  _ so _ valiant,  _ such  _ a good-doer. Surely she’d help.  _ It’s her damn fault! Least she can do is fix the mess. _ But then her mother’s stern voice had emerged from memory and stopped her from doing something so stupid. Lena hadn’t listened to Lillian’s lectures since being forced to as a child, but the voice inside her head raised valid points. Heats made her vulnerable, weak and - while Supergirl could help her get through the one she had caused much faster - she couldn’t be allowed to know what was really going on. 

A whiff of her own honeyed scent tickled her nose and Lena grimaced.  _ Maybe if I light another dozen candles it’ll be enough.  _ She wanted to laugh, or cry, or perhaps both. 

In the end - after having sifted through her wardrobe one more time - she decided on a deep red set of lingerie. It was a burgundy so rich and dark that it could be easily mistaken for black, especially in candlelight. Lena draped a negligee over it, of satin so sheer it was almost nonexistent. 

_ Yes.  _ She nodded to herself, finally satisfied.  _ This is perfect.  _

There was no way for the alpha to resist her now. 

Having picked her outfit, Lena had nothing left to do but wait. She went around the bedroom and lit additional candles - so many she started to feel slightly woozy from the scent, then settled on the edge of the bed. Trying as she might to keep her thoughts under control, they always circled back to Kara.  _ Supergirl!  _

Hours went by at a snail’s pace and as time passed, her heat expanded from the embers inside her belly to a raging fire. Sitting on the bed became a form of torture: Lena had to shift every few minutes to try and ease the pounding of her clit. She took to rubbing her thighs together to contain the desire spiking under her skin, but the friction only served to make it worse.  Neither the books she stacked within reach on her night table, nor pacing around the penthouse gave her relief, and, as her condition grew worse, all Lena could do was keep herself from masturbating. 

The rivulets of slick between her legs had turned to a river and she could tell, from the way her panties stuck to her skin whenever she moved, that they were ruined beyond repair. Hopefully, Supergirl would be too interested in what they barely concealed to give a damn.  _ Oh God, I need her here. I need her inside me. I need- I want-  _ Detailed images of what she wanted Kara to do to her filled her mind and Lena let out a pitiful whimper.

“God, hurry up already.” She groaned to the empty apartment, chest heaving. She balefully stared at the antique clock her father had gifted her after a trip to Europe as if she could will its hands to move faster. 

When Supergirl finally arrived, it was just a little past dawn. Lena was on the verge of giving up all hope: her plan had failed and, instead of being drawn to her by the lack of activity, the alpha had sniffed something was wrong and stayed well clear. 

She was about to take matters into her own hands when she caught a faint smell of alpha pheromones. The trace was gone so fast Lena was brought to think she had imagined it but then it returned, laced with weariness and adrenaline.

Full of eagerness Lena drew it into her lungs, as deeply as she could. Kara smelled like the ocean in the night or the void between two stars. Distilled mystery, unreachable and - despite how harshly she tried to silence it - Lena’s heart ached in yearning. 

Supergirl’s footsteps halted at her front door, and smirking to herself, Lena retreated to the bedroom in good order. She took a moment to examine herself in the mirror one last time but, aside from a dusting of red on her cheeks, her heat hadn’t outwardly manifested yet. Of course, another wave of slick chose that moment to slip out of her. 

_ That’ll be taken care of soon enough.  _

She could hear the alpha now as she gingerly picked her way through the darkened apartment. 

“Lena?” She called just outside the bedroom door, her voice uncertain. “Lena are you in there?”

Lena grabbed the little remote she had left, almost like an afterthought, next to her pillow. It was the shape of a flat pebble, and easy to conceal inside her fist.  _ So tiny, yet so crucial.  _

“Come in.” She released a carefully controlled wave of her own pheromones - enough to pull at the alpha’s chain, so to speak. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She licked her lips and, for the first time that night, allowed herself to feel her rising hunger. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara joins Lena inside the omega's bedroom and finds that - true to her family name - her lover has a few aces up her sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with part two! These two dorks, if only they would talk about their feelings uh?
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> \- Dren

On one thing Kara had been wrong.

As it turned out, Lena had lit way more than one candle. Kara lost count at the first dozen and had to throw a hand across her brow to shield her eyes. The omega’s spacious bedroom was illuminated so brightly that even her eyes had trouble adjusting, and she had to blink through a veil of tears before details emerged from the orange-gold haze.

Out of habit, she scanned the room for threats. It was stupid at this point since she’d have smelled any intruder long before reaching the bedroom, but the behavior had been drilled into her by Alex’s rigorous training sessions.

When her gaze finally came to rest on Lena, Kara’s mouth fell open.  _ Oh, Rao. She’s- she’s….  _ But her mind had blanked at the sight and she could not complete the thought. All she could do was stare in awe, slack-jawed like a fool.

Half-reclined upon her bed, the omega looked stunning. She smiled at Kara – the wily, self-pleased smirk of a cat spotting a canary – her green eyes turned to a smoky shade of grey by the shifting candlelight. It was an unabashed, appraising stare, and Kara felt as if she were already standing naked in front of her. Lena’s hair, which she’d always seen pulled back into a severe bun, had been allowed to tumble loosely down her shoulders in a soft cascade of glossy black.  _ It looks softer than silk. _ Kara imagined how it’d feel to card her fingers through that mass of raven-colored hair, or twine a handful around her fist while guiding Lena’s head toward her cock.

Kara’s previous ardor had been somewhat dampened by the sense of unease she had felt while sneaking to the penthouse, but now it returned - multiplied tenfold - her bulge straining against the fabric of her suit as she grew stiff again. The red and gold skirt she wore as part of her outfit wouldn’t hide it for long at this rate.  _ Rao, I’ll look like an inexperienced whelp at their first rut.  _ Kara hoped that the candle glow would disguise the flush rising to her cheeks.  _ Does she have any clue how hard I get thinking of her? _

Lena’s smirk had widened, and it stretched languid across her lips. Her eyes were glittering similar to gemstones, filled with the gleeful light of mischief and - if she had looked like a cat on the hunt before - now she had the satisfied expression of one stuffed to its whiskers.  _ With me playing the part of the canary.  _ Kara had to curl her hands into shaky fists to keep herself from throwing them over her crotch. She tried to concentrate on other things - promptly losing count of the candles again - images of Lena’s mouth wrapped around her length pushing all other thoughts away.  

_ Would it be so bad to be devoured? _

The question further agitated the rough waters of her mind, and she failed to suppress a shiver. 

Eyes never leaving hers, Lena slid from the bed with grace. Her movements were deliberate and liquid and – just like water – she seemed to flow across the room. While she’d been lounging in bed, it had been somehow easier to concentrate on her face but – as she approached – Kara couldn’t help but notice her attire.

Most of their clandestine encounters had happened with Lena still in business clothes and, while she had certainly been striking then as well, there was something intoxicating in seeing the care with which she had prepared this time.  _ For me.  _ Her alpha delighted at the thought.  _ She did it for me. _

The negligee Lena wore scarcely concealed her curves, and Kara stared as wide-eyed as a deer blinded by headlights. Despite the satin’s dark color – she couldn’t tell whether it was black or a really deep red – she could easily see the exposed skin beneath. The omega had picked matching lingerie, but the scraps of lace only served to draw attention to what they were meant to cover.

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” Lena regaled her with the most adorable of pouts. “I thought you’d never  _ come _ .” She imbued the last word with enough  _ double entendre _ to make Kara blush for a lifetime and then some. Clearing her throat, she scrambled for an answer but, before she could say anything, Lena closed what distance was left between them.

A perfectly manicured finger followed the contours of the S emblazoned on her suit, and Lena sighed against her cheek, her lips grazing Kara’s flushed skin.

“I’ve been so lonely.” The omega simpered, her hand now tracing Kara’s collarbone. “The bed feels empty without you in it.” She moved ever closer, and Kara stumbled back a step. Her shoulders pressed against a door she did not remember closing.  _ Fuck...Fuck…  _ Her knees were weak, her legs shaky and, no matter how strong she was, she knew that without support she would be crumbling at Lena’s feet.

“I..uh- I wanted to come sooner but…” Lena’s hand crept down toward her groin, and words dried up on Kara’s tongue. The omega’s green eyes were pits of faux-innocence in which she was slowly drowning: a process Kara wasn’t sure she could stop.  _ I don’t want to.  _ Kara swallowed. Her throat felt parched, the heat coming off of Lena’s body like a tangible wave crashing into her.

The omega was so close that Kara didn’t need to lean forward to scent her. She did it as discreetly as she could – and still failed to shake the nagging feeling that Lena was perfectly aware of what she was doing. The heady, honeyed scent mixed with the one wafting from the candles Lena had placed around the bedroom, but Kara picked it up easily enough. It was warm – warmer than she remembered – and reminded her of lazy summers afternoons spent lying in the sun.

There was a bitter-sweet edge to it she didn’t think she’d ever smelled before, like the pervasive, dizzying scent of a calycanthus in bloom. It spiraled into her lungs and cloyed her nose, leaving a sort of sticky aftertaste to coat her tongue. Kara’s nose twitched in the beginning of a sneeze, and yet she ached for more.

“Won’t you be my hero for tonight?” Lena’s voice whispered like a caress down her spine. It left her trembling, with every fine hair of her body trying to stand on edge, and the erection between her legs became too much to bear.  

Kara nodded dumbly, her mind fuzzy and sluggish even though she was keenly aware of the pre-come that irreparably stained the front of her suit.  _ I wonder if this kind of damage is covered by the D.E.O.?  _ The strident thought traversed her brain like lightning and she gasped, realizing that Lena was a breath away from kissing her.

“Y-yes” She croaked, her own voice as thick as if her tongue had grown a size too big. “I want to.”

Lena’s lips found hers, the kiss so delicate that Kara could very well believe she was imagining it. Her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and she leaned in, eager for more, but the omega was already pulling away with a soft laugh.

_ Tease. _

Lena laughed again, her hand skating across her bulge before it too was gone. Kara groaned and tottered forward, hands grasping at empty air as she reopened her eyes.

She was met by a familiar red glow, and fully realized what it meant a moment later. Reality seemed to crash around her ears, and the blow winded her: a well-placed, crippling punch to the stomach. Lena had moved across the room again and watched her intently. Her eyes glittered still, but mischief had been replaced by rapacious satisfaction.

Blood freezing in her veins, Kara turned and tried to barge her way through the door, shoulder first. A moment later, she was careening off the solid wood, a cry of pain leaving her lips as the shock of the hit raced along her arm. Her body, which was usually impervious to damage, was already bruising.

She was trapped and powerless. In the company of a Luthor.

_ Oh, Rao.  _ She yanked at the door handle until her hand started to ache. _ What have I done?  _

***************

Lena knew the game was on as soon as the alpha shadowed the bedroom’s doorstep. 

_ No way to back out now. _

Supergirl’s eyes darted around the room, her sharp gaze missing nothing before it came to rest on her. From the way the alpha’s eyes widened, the white showing entirely, Lena could tell she had the blonde’s undivided attention. A choking wave of possessive alpha pheromones drifted to her, so potent it seemed to leak from the bedroom’s walls. Desire thickened the air between them, accompanied by electrifying tension, and Lena had to subtly bite the inside of her cheek to remain focused.  _ I have to move fast.  _ Trap them both inside her room before her ability to reason was completely overrun by lust. 

Hunger blazed across the heroine’s face, followed by the violent flushing of her cheeks, and that dorky, puppy-eyed expression she associated with Kara.  _ Sometimes I wonder how she had me fooled for so long.  _ Now that she knew where and when to look, it was easy for Lena to spot the mannerism Kara and Supergirl had in common, but it had not always been that way. 

The alpha’s face was still stuck on dumb surprise when Lena stood to glide her way across the room. Supergirl’s eyes tracked her every step, like bright blue missiles homing in onto their target. Her gaze had an almost tangible weight and Lena shuddered, her mind already imagining the alpha’s hands all over her body.  _ Oh Gods.  _ Her cunt throbbed sharply enough to make her gasp, and she silently listed a string of curses so foul they’d make a sailor feel ashamed.  _ I can’t lose it now! Just a bit longer. Just…  _ But a whimper was trying to roll out of her mouth, and she had to force it back down, momentary dizziness making the floor tilt under her bare feet. 

Slick gushed out of her and down the inside of her thighs, causing her to stumble. Luckily for Lena, Supergirl seemed too caught up inside a fantasy of her own, her face slack as she took an audible inhale. Hands clenched at her sides -  _ Is she shaking? I think she is - _ the alpha leaned forward, her pupils blown so wide her eyes seemed to have changed color.  _ Take me in.  _ Lena’s omega preened under the attention and she swayed her hips a little, enjoying the way the alpha’s breath hitched in her throat.  _ Just like that.  _ The ridiculous skirt Supergirl wore as part of her superhero outfit couldn’t hide her sizeable erection any longer. 

The sight sent both adrenaline and arousal to burn a fiery path along her spine.  

“I’ve been waiting for so long.” Lena pouted, praying her voice would not betray her need. Drawing closer to Supergirl, she pushed one of the buttons on the remote she was still hiding in her hand. Behind the alpha’s shoulders, the doors slid shut, their locking mechanism engaging without a sound. 

WIth the first part of her plan out of the way, Lena found that she could breathe a little easier. Yet neither thick wood nor a sturdy lock would keep Supergirl at bay, not unless she was stripped of her powers too.

“I thought you’d never come.” Eyes sparkling, Lena forced Supergirl against the door and reached out to run a finger along the symbol on her chest. 

Muscles jumped under her touch and strained the already tight fabric of Supergirl’s suit. Lena doubted the alpha was aware of it, but she was puffing out her chest, her cheeks tinted a deep shade of pink. Lena could almost feel the alpha’s heart race below her fingertips.

The flush made her look adorable, and Lena allowed her hand to wander lower, delighting in the heroine’s demeanor who was becoming - if possible - even more flustered.  

The alpha was obviously being affected by her heat-scent, and not so slowly falling under its spell. Her eyes had darkened and were now a midnight blue beautiful enough to make Lena’s own heartbeat accelerate. It was becoming hard to justify the fact she hadn’t yet fallen to her knees and taken Kara’s -  _ Supergirl’s! _ \- cock into her mouth. 

To conceal the trembling of her legs, Lena pressed herself against the heroine’s chest. Her hand hovered inches from Supergirl’s bulge, and she skated her mouth across the alpha’s cheek, more than a little drunk on her permeating alpha musk. 

“I..uh- I wanted to come sooner but…” Supergirl tried to justify her tardiness, the excuse ending in a squeak when Lena flattened her hand over her abs. “Uh…” 

“Be my hero for tonight, won’t you?” Lena crooned, stopping just short of a kiss. She held Supergirl’s gaze for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. Everything was quiet around them, the air heavy as if a bolt of lightning was about to burn them both to cinders. 

“Yes.” The word was a low, plaintive whine and, as soon as the alpha’s eyes slipped shut, Lena pressed their mouths together. 

Kara - remembering exactly why Lena had to pretend she didn’t know was becoming harder by the minute - Kara groaned and leaned into the kiss, tongue thrusting deep. When Lena felt the alpha’s arms rising around her she withdrew, stomping out a flash of yearning before it could make her falter. 

Kara’s body surged forward, a muttered curse falling from her lips. Hands clawed at the spot Lena had occupied only a moment before, disappointment clearly written on the alpha’s face. 

Laughing lightly, Lena briefly cupped the heroine’s stiffness through the fabric of her suit. Perhaps she lingered a touch longer than advisable, but the warm, strong length felt wonderful in her hand. Even through the suit, she could tell that Kara’s flesh was as feverish as hers: again, her mind filled with very detailed, lustful visions and she had to almost rip her hand away. 

_ It’s time. And then, if I play my cards right… _

The images that right now were just a form of torture would come true. 

She turned on the red sun lights just as Kara’s were popping open. 

For a moment, the alpha’s expression remained vacant, then her shoulders jerked and she let out the labored gasp of somebody who had barely escaped the clutches of a nightmare. Lena watched, fascinated, as the heroine’s instincts and training kicked in. Wasting no time in confrontation, Supergirl threw herself at the locked door. She bounced off it with a yelp of pain and tried again, this time tugging at the door handle. 

“Lena?” Despite the obvious anger lining her tone, Kara’s voice was mainly hurt.  _ She sounds _ ... _ betrayed _ . Lena’s heart sank, but she held herself with all the arrogant grace her mother had forced her to master. Back straighter than an iron rod she tilted her chin, noting with satisfaction that her eyes were sharp and full of danger when she checked herself in the full mirror. 

“Lena, why? How could you?” 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed to slits as she advanced on her. Lena didn’t think that she would hurt her, but even without her super-strength, Kara would be a formidable adversary. Bathed in the crimson of the lamps, the alpha looked truly alien: her gaze was scorching on Lena’s skin, the color of her eyes changed to the foreboding grey of an impending thunderstorm. The deluge broke loose across her face a moment later: it knit her brows together and distorted her mouth with rage. Lena couldn’t help the submissive thrill that raced through her whole body at the sight. 

Without waiting for her reply Kara leaped across the room, fast enough to make Lena fear the red light wasn’t working. The alpha was a golden-haired blur and, before Lena could sidestep the charge, Supergirl’s hands closed around her wrist. She gripped hard enough that the fine bones of Lena’s hand were forced to grind together, and her fingers slackened. The remote tumbled to the floor with a loud  _ thunk _ .

Kara picked it up with a triumphant cry, which turned to a disgruntled noise when she found it wasn’t working. 

“It only activates with my fingerprints,” Lena advised, bemused. Her wrist throbbed, an ugly-looking bruise already darkening her skin. The sight sent even more arousal to coil inside her belly. To have Supergirl’s strong hands mark her that easily…  _ I want more. _

“I could make  _ you _ use it then.” As if to punctuate her words, Kara took a threatening step forward. 

“You could.” Lena conceded. “But you won’t, because you know that if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done so.”

Supergirl stopped. She blinked and carefully considered Lena’s words, affording her the opening she had been waiting for. 

With a small shrug of her shoulders, she let the negligee flutter to the floor. It puddled on the floor like blood and she stepped around it, savoring the hiss that traversed the alpha’s entire body and the flexing of Kara’s sculpted jawline. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to be  _ my _ hero.”  _ Mine, mine, mine. My alpha, my lover, my-  _ Lena dug her nails into the palm of her hand until the skin broke, and the voice inside her head receded to an unintelligible mutter. “Just us, at least for one night, with the world locked out and unable to interrupt us.” 

She circled the alpha with the languid, sinuous ease of a shark. Raising both hands above her head, Lena stretched, fully aware that she was putting even more of her bare skin on display. Kara turned with her, her posture still a little wary, but she was elated to note that the grey inside the heroine's eyes had thinned, the familiar blue now shining through.

As some of the tension that had clamped like a steel vise around her neck trickled away, her shoulders popped, and she hummed both in pleasure and relief.

“Just..us...?” Kara mouthed the words slowly like she couldn’t quite believe or understand them. 

“Just us.” Lena whispered, her voice soft. She brought her hands back down and undid the clasp holding her bra closed. She had picked one which opened from the front for easy access, and was glad she had exhibited such foresight. Her hands were shaking so badly she doubted she could negotiate with a more elaborate model. 

Kara didn’t seem to mind her show of nerves. Her eyes were trained on Lena’s breasts and, the moment they swung free of the garment’s confines, her entire frame shook in an appreciative rumble. 

When it came time for her underthings, Lena discovered she was so wet that the scrap of fabric had turned almost translucent from arousal. Semi-clear slick dampened the crotch of her panties and spread beyond, strands of it clinging to her heated skin and dripping inexorably toward her knees. 

She had been a mess for Supergirl before, but never like this. Never this much. She ripped the ruined cloth off and flung it to the side. Then, her eyes widening slightly, Lena popped her slick-coated fingers into her mouth, her tongue darting around each digit as she moaned as obscenely as she dared.  _ Gods I look like an omega slut. This better convince her.  _

Kara groaned again and sagged forward, the wind practically knocked out of her. She blinked, amazement and desire going to war across her face, one of her hands creeping to her bulge. 

“Just us.” Lena drew close again, her hand covering the alpha’s. 

_ The truth now. Well… most of it.  _

“I want you all to myself for a while.” The tips of her fingers danced over Kara’s knuckles. “Call me selfish if you must, but I want to bear your mark over my skin. I want to be sore from you for days so that the next time you take this long to come to me, I’ll just need to look into the mirror to find comfort.” The rebuke was a mild one, but enough to make Kara blush and look away. 

“You...find comfort in me?” 

Now, that was skirting dangerous territory. Lena inwardly groaned. Her heat had loosened her tongue, and she’d said far more than she had intended. But Kara was staring at her again, and she could not crush the hope that was brightening those eyes. She didn’t want to. Again, Lena wanted to laugh at herself for allowing the alpha to fool her for so long. She remembered the scathing articles, the scorching opinion pieces this…  _ whelp  _ of an unknown journalist had penned to criticize her. And then, one day, the selfsame Kara Danvers had shown up at her office. She’d walked past a stunned Jess bold-as-you-please, and demanded an hour of Lena Luthor’s time.  _ I should have understood back then. She held my gaze when others cowered.  _ The alpha was stronger than steel and wrapped in sunshine.  

Lena really hadn’t stood a chance. 

And when Supergirl had made love to her the first time - because calling such a tender act  _ fucking _ sounded far too strident -  that was when all the puzzle pieces had clicked into place.

“You do.” She admitted, her hand leaving Kara’s to palm her crotch more firmly. It gave her an excuse to tuck her face against the alpha’s heaving chest. “With you, I am simply Lena.” The confession left her in a rasp so low she doubted Kara really heard. 

Yet the alpha’s arm had sneaked around her waist and she was purring into her hair. The earlier fight seemed to have left her, and her scent had softened and warmed. It wrapped around Lena like a fuzzy blanket, and she rubbed her naked body against Kara’s lean form, eliciting another groan. 

“Rao, Lena. I need-” Supergirl’s fingers scrabbled at her suit, for a zipper or buttons or… well, Lena wasn’t sure. She had tried to find an opening so that she could stroke the alpha’s straining length directly, but without any success. 

“Ah!” 

Suddenly, her wish was granted. Finally unrestrained, Kara’s cock readily sprang into her waiting hand, and she closed her fist around it reflexively. Her hold was hard enough that Kara stumbled against her and almost bore both of them to the ground. 

“Shit, Lena if you- I’m gonna-” 

“Come?” Lena teased, her fingers following a pulsing vein up to the engorged tip. “Isn’t that the point?” 

“Ahhh.” Kara’s hips jolted forward and she bucked in Lena’s hand. “I didn’t say you should stop.” 

She was panting in Lena’s ear now, her voice heavy with lust. She pressed her ear to Kara’s chest and was met by her thundering heartbeat. Her own heart was building toward a crescendo, the two rhythms overlapping inside Lena’s head in a unique form of music. Lena drew lazy circles over the cock’s tip, before lightly tormenting its divot, and Kara’s heart stuttered, then picked up even faster than before.  

Of course, Lena wasn’t going to stop. She wouldn’t stop until Kara was spilling into her hand, or better yet coming all over her body. Her hand easily glided up and down the alpha’s quivering shaft, completely covered in pre-come. When her gaze lowered to what she was doing, she saw that Kara’s cock had grown redder in her grasp. The alpha wasn’t simply standing either: every few seconds her hips jerked up, and her hands had fallen to Lena’s bare ass, groping and scratching. Her length visibly throbbed with each pass of Lena’s hand, every little ridge and vein standing out in stark relief as if sculpted. 

Supergirl’s wasn’t speaking any longer: lungs that could function through the blazing heat of a wildfire now had trouble filling. Lena’s name and the pleas had shattered into hoarse grunts and little whines. The alpha gasped and moaned and bucked, and Lena used the noises she was making to better calibrate her pace. The quavering of her cock had escalated to a thud, and Lena squeezed hard on one last pass, rewarded by the first, heavy spurts of Supergirl’s release. 

“Oh Lena! Fuck!” 

Kara’s head fell onto her shoulder, and Lena kept on stroking, slower now to help the alpha ride the peak for as long as she could. Her hand was covered in thick waves of Kara’s come, and more of it had pattered down her bare thigh and sprayed her belly. Legs weakening, she held onto Kara just as fiercely as the alpha was clutching her, fresh arousal dripping from her cunt to mix with the come that drenched her skin.  

_ Oh Gods she feels so good all over my hand. She smells so good. I want her to come everywhere inside me.  _ Lena didn’t know whether part of it was her heat talking, but she didn’t really care.  _  I need you.  _ A need that extended well beyond her boudoir.  

She was brought back to the present by a sharp stab of pain. Kara’s hand had threaded into her hair without her noticing, and the Alpha was forcing her head down. The shyness that had filled her eyes before was gone: Kara’s gaze was now a commanding alpha glare. 

“Down.”

Supergirl tugged at Lena’s hair until her scalp began to ache and tears obscured her vision. 

“Kneel.” 

When Lena didn’t immediately obey, the alpha snarled in her face, her breath a puff of heat against her cheek. 

“You said you wanted rough.” Kara pulled again and Lena whimpered. She would have bared her throat if not for the steel-like hold forcing her head down. The alpha’s lips were pulled into a sharp smile that Lena would have called mocking if it wasn’t for the obvious hunger shadowing her eyes. 

_ Anything you want. I’ll do anything you want. Just-  _ Lena wanted to beg but discovered that her throat had grown too dry and tight to speak.

“ _ Service me _ .”

This time there was no need for Kara to repeat herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut and come shots. Bring a bucket (full of ice water, not for the come) 
> 
> Sorry, I didn't know what else to write here except: it's sex, have at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like the fic has more smut than I originally anticipated... I hope you won't mind too much! 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> \- Dren

Supergirl was…  _ big _ .

Obviously, Lena already knew this, seeing as she’d been stroking the alpha to release just now, traces of her lover’s come not quite dry over her abdomen and thighs. But as her knees hit the floor, her fall graceless if compared to the way she’d swept across the room before, Lena was presented with a radical change of perspective. 

Supergirl was fully hard again already - honestly Lena doubted she’d softened at all - the tip of her cock mere inches from Lena’s lips. Fresh droplets of pre-come hung like dew from the purplish, swollen glan s, before they trailed down Kara’s length, emphasizing its size even more. Under Lena’s captivated gaze, Kara’s ardor twitched, as if the alpha was already imagining the velvet feeling of her mouth sucking her dry.   

Kryptonian gods had truly blessed the alpha in regards to prowess.  

_ God have mercy, I want it all.  _ Having Kara come into her hand was not remotely enough.

It struck her that she’d never given the heroine a blowjob before. A fact that an outsider could judge weird, but was not at all surprising if she considered the nature of all their other encounters. 

They had tangled in the most secluded corners of L-Corp tower, or inside her office several floors below. Sometimes Supergirl would whisk her away in between late night meetings, other nights she would land onto the office’s balcony. Always she came under the cover of shadows, and never gave Lena any warning. 

Until now that had proven unnecessary: Supergirl had shown time and again that she could only go a week or so without seeing her.  _ And after tonight,  _ Lena thought, hiding a smirk against the alpha’s muscular thigh,  _ I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave me wanting for so long ever again! _

As for how they’d satisfied their lust before, quickies left little room for what she was about to do. Handjobs and fingering were easy enough to hide - they’d had to compose themselves in a hurry and straighten askew clothing a couple of times - and when she’d allowed Kara to bend her over the desk, or pin her to the wall and knot her, Lena had always done so behind double-locked doors.

This was also the first time she was wearing nothing in front of the alpha. Every other night they’d been content with removing what was needed for easy access, and she had stolen caresses, exploring what stretches of the heroine’s skin were within her reach. 

But tonight finally,  _ finally _ Lena would be able to take her time. 

However, the alpha had other ideas. Fingernails scraped against her scalp, a tingling sensation spreading in their wake. It was slightly painful, but pleasant too and all in all Lena didn’t mind being hurried. 

Truth be told, she wasn’t sure she could have held back from tasting Supergirl for long. She just looked so…  _ delectable.  _ Lena swallowed, but to no avail. She began to drool again right after.

Everything in Lena’s body was almost painfully alive. Her skin tingled, hairs lifted along her arms and at the back of her neck and she shivered. Kara’s scent was stronger than the vanilla of the candles, more potent than her own heat-musk. The alpha called to Lena in a way that went beyond the mere physical attraction they had shared thus far to the point she began to wonder who it was between them that had trapped the other. 

Lena’s breathing was labored, the sweet-fire of arousal pheromones burning a fiery path down her throat, like a fine whiskey. There was more than a hint of smoke in Kara’s scent too: something wild and untamed. Dangerous. It had Lena drip, even more, slick gathering in a puddle on the polished floor beneath her.   

Above her, the alpha growled again. The menacing sound sent a rush of adrenaline stabbing through Lena and her whole body reacted to the savage rumble. 

Her grin widening like that of a predator tasting the end of their hunt, she placed butterfly-like kisses all along Kara’s straining thigh. If Lena could have had her way, the alpha would already be as naked as she was, but this compromise would have to do for now. Supergirl was restless and the tightening of her fingers against the nape of Lena’s neck was a clear sign that further dallying would not be tolerated. 

Slowly, her eyes rolling up to stare in Kara’s face, Lena bent forward and took the broad cockhead into her mouth. Electricity sparked between them at the contact. Kara’s hips jerked forcefully, a heavy spurt of pre-come splashing Lena’s tongue. It was sweeter than she could ever have imagined but mixed with the same sort of smoky tang permeating the alpha’s scent. A warm current seemed to accompany it and spread inside of Lena’s lower belly to pool like molten metal at her core. 

Kara’s growls now rumbled without interruption between her teeth and her eyes flashed a thick, bottomless well of black desire. Lena felt smaller in her presence. Humbled like a supplicant begging for favor on her knees. The thought bolted through her mind and her bones shivered in appreciation.

Gaze lowered back to her task, Lena lapped at the tip of Kara’s cock, paying special attention to its drooling divot. She’d had a demi-goddess come undone in her hand once already, and planned to have her fountain down her throat next. 

Sliding her hand down the throbbing shaft, she couldn’t help a whimper of admiration. It was so stiff Lena could feel all the veins and ridges along its length, the alpha’s racing heartbeat a steady thrum that made her fingers quiver.

At the base, her hand met a swelling, pulsing mass of flesh. Lena gasped. Surprise and satisfaction mixed inside her: too focused on Supergirl’s release, she hadn’t noticed that the alpha had already popped her knot. 

Despite the pain spearing through her knees, Lena was thankful for her current position. Her thighs trembled with the discovery of the knot and - as she pictured the wrenching agony of its stretch - her cunt ached. Right about now, it would have been extremely hard for her to stand. 

Her fingers traced the heated flesh and she stared up fascinated, enjoying the way her careful exploration reflected on Kara’s face. The alpha’s eyes had grown, if possible, even darker. Their usual summer blue was now a stormier shade and almost swallowed by the black of her pupils. Kara’s breath came in fast, audible rasps, and her nostrils flared. Even in the red glow of the sun lamps she appeared violently flushed. Feverish.  _ In rut.  _ A small whine built at the back of Lena’s throat and her clit jumped.   

Lena’s fingers tightened around the knot and Kara’s hips gave a hard jerk in response. More pre-come dripped onto her tongue, and she lapped all that she could with greedy, slurping noises. The alpha watched, shaking and disheveled, her eyes rounder than Lena had ever seen them.

Ever so slowly, Lena allowed her head to bow forward. She wasn’t a stranger to blowjobs, but the alpha’s unprecedented girth required some patience on her part. Her previous experiences didn’t hold up all that well when compared to what she was doing now. The last blowjob Lena had given dated back to her days in one of Connecticut’s oldest private institutions. An all girls school, Mother had reasoned, would serve to keep Lena focused on her studies. Lillian, however, had not accounted for a teenager’s natural curiosity: some of the other omega girls had been more than happy to slip into her bed after lights out. And then, sometimes, they would sneak out of the school grounds and walk the distance to the nearby town, looking for boys.  

But all of her hookups had been betas and, as such, not remotely as equipped as the Kryptonian was.  

To make up for the slow pace, Lena worked her tongue down Kara’s length in even strokes, fingers kneading the knot as firmly as she dared. The alpha groaned and swayed, and her hold on Lena’s hair slackened. Lena moaned and sucked harder, taking another good inch inside her mouth. She had made her way past the broad cockhead and used her tongue in flat strokes along the alpha’s throbbing shaft, her lips sealing fiercely around it. Her hands did not remain idle either: the one she’d closed around Supergirl’s knot massaged it steadily, the other she’d wrapped around Kara’s slim hip to keep her close.

An ever-increasing quantity of pre-come flowed from the alpha’s engorged cock. It streamed down Lena’s throat and, at the heady taste, another throaty moan escaped her. The sound was somewhat muffled but it was obvious that Kara heard it anyhow. Her hips bucked and - after a particularly hard squeeze on Lena’s part - she lurched forward. The movement forced even more of her cock inside Lena’s waiting mouth and she let out a choked moan. The blunt tip jabbed at the back of her throat, and she slowed her breathing, her eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed and attempted to allow the alpha further in. 

There was something vulnerable in having all air forced from her lungs. Now both of the alpha’s hands had slid into her hair and while she wasn’t exactly pushing Lena further down onto her cock, she was definitely holding her in place. She thrilled at the dominant touch, the ball of heat that had gathered at the base of her spine surging upward to consume her. 

White flashed behind her eyelids, her lungs smoldering at the edges as they struggled to fill again and Lena fought against a surging gag reflex before she remembered she should be breathing through her nose. 

It took a few moments but the whiteness receded, along with the pressure in her chest.  _ Better.  _ She swallowed around Kara’s cock and worked her mouth lower, determined to reach the alpha’s swelling knot with her lips. The puffy tip nudged at the back of her throat again and Lena filled her lungs once more, before opening herself up to the intrusion. 

“Fuck…” Kara’s groans and gasp were coming in more rapidly now. Urgent. “Fuck Lena...So good…” 

The churning of the alpha’s hips had stilled but the way she trembled against Lena was a clear sign that she was fighting a lost battle of her own. Lena could feel it in the way Kara’s taut muscles jumped under her hand: she wanted to thrust and fuck her throat until release. 

Head bobbing, she pushed herself down onto her lover’s shuddering length, Kara’s encouraging moans a more than adequate reward for her efforts. Several inches of the alpha’s twitching length slid down Lena’s throat, the pre-come and drool coating the shaft acting as a lubricant. 

With her throat stroking Kara’s cock, Lena found herself in full control. The alpha wasn’t trying to thrust deeper anymore, too overwhelmed by the attentiveness of Lena’s ministrations. 

She bobbed and dipped her head, her throat sore but easily accommodating Kara’s girth with each subsequent pass. The alpha’s pre-come jetted from the tip thicker and more abundant the more Lena swallowed around her shaft, and her groans had reached a crescendo of breathless, needy moans. 

Every now and then Lena would withdraw to soothe the strain put on her lungs, but her lips never quite left Kara’s cock. When she needed to pause for breath, Lena pumped her fist up Kara’s shaft, her tongue circling the tip and avidly lashing at its dripping slit to coax even more pre-come out if it. Lena was utterly addicted to the taste, intoxicated. It was so saturated with Kara’s lust and pheromones to make her feel as lightheaded as she sometimes did after a few glasses of reserve champagne. 

She descended upon Kara’s cock again, her hunger too ravenous to be so easily sated. The knot in her hand felt heavier, bigger and it shuddered and pulsed under her touch. Pressing the heel of her hand against its base, Lena milked upwards just as her lips were finally brushing against the bulge. This was different from anything she’d ever done before and she suspected that - no matter how willfully she sucked her dry - Kara would be ready for another round almost immediately. 

Lena definitely relished the prospect. 

Soon enough - almost too soon for her liking - Kara’s voice had climbed to a higher pitch. Her hips jerked in time with the contracting of Lena’s throat, a motion she wholeheartedly supported and by tightening her hold around the alpha’s hip. Skin that was normally impervious bruised under her fingers, the alpha jolting as if branded.  _  Mine!  _ Lena would have screamed the claim out loud, had her mouth not been so occupied.

Her throat would not be able to endure such an onslaught for long, so Lena delicately withdrew but not before she’d flicked the tip of her tongue over the stretch of Kara’s knot that she could reach. As she moved back, she grazed the pounding length with her teeth, hard enough to make Supergirl hiss. Lena used both of her hands to keep the pressure up, even as she concentrated most of her attention on the leaking tip. The knot was now rock-hard under her fingers, but she kept kneading it before forcefully stroking upwards. She could almost feel the impending wave of come traverse Kara’s cock in the wake of her hand, and the alpha’s uninterrupted moaning was quite indicative she was about to reach the peak. 

Convincing Supergirl that doing this more often would be beneficial to them both should not be too  _ hard _ . At that, Lena had to suffocate a chuckle. The knot jumped in her grasp and Lena wondered how it’d feel to take it fully into her mouth.  _ Perhaps, with enough practice…  _ A mewling noise traveled down Kara’s shaft from her lips, and she sucked all the harder, her mind on fire. Lena needed her to come. 

As if reading into her mind, Kara unraveled a moment later. A hot, thick jet of come hit the back of Lena’s throat, a stream so powerful she was taken by surprise by the force of the alpha’s release. There was no way for her to keep up with the flow: no matter how frantically she tried to swallow it all down, more flooded her mouth. It trickled past the corners of her lips and smeared her chin to drip, sticky as molasses to her heaving breasts.  

Reeling from its sheer abundance and short of breath, Lena pulled back, watching the overflow run to the floor where it mixed with her own slick. 

“More.” She licked her lips and panted, her hand shortly releasing Kara’s length to run along the alpha’s seizing thigh. “I want more.” 

Kara whimpered.

**************

_ Rao, her mouth is like velvet. No, it’s silk. No, it’s- _

Short of breath, the omega pulled back, but not before her tongue had delicately quested over Kara’s burning skin to gather the fresh wave of come already weeping from her cockhead. It was as if she hadn’t just experienced her second climax, her cock ready to be teased into a third.

Unable to complete the thought, Kara groaned. She threw her head back, sweat prickling her scalp and, as Lena’s heated breath skated across the sensitive tip of her cock, her eyes rolled into her skull. Her hips involuntarily stuttered, sensation overloading her lust-addled mind and her hand - which was still buried in the silken mass of Lena’s hair - flexed and curled into a fist. 

It was tempting to force the omega’s head back down and rub herself against Lena’s mouth to demand entrance. Her hips jerked again, causing her to briefly bump against Lena’s chin, but the contact was too fleeting to bring her much relief. 

She didn’t think she’d ever been so hard for anyone before – no she was sure of it. It hurt in a dull but pleasing sort of way, and Lena’s attentive treatment was like dry kindling for the fire raging inside her belly. 

“God, you taste so good.” Lena’s voice had dropped to a low and sultry register, steepled in seduction. Kara could feel her breath with every word, a hot current skimming along her shaft.

Despite the red-hued fog shrouding her mind, there was a part of her that hadn’t yet been wooed by Lena. It rebelled and clamored for her to listen, making her skull hurt.  _ You are being held against your will! _ But the voice inside her head - which had fuelled her rage when the omega had sprung her trap - was growing weaker. And, with Lena’s hand and mouth around her cock, being without her powers didn’t seem all that important.

Any sense of threat she’d felt had been steadily sapped from her, along with her resistance. Kara didn’t know whether it was Lena’s heady scent cast upon her like a spell that made her feel this way. All she could think about were the omega’s words. “ _ Just us _ ” She’d said. And somehow, in a night which to this point had been filled with subterfuge, Kara knew that much was true. 

“So good.” Lena moaned the words this time and, when she looked down, Kara saw the omega’s pink tongue dart out to collect the drops of come dewing her lower lip. 

“Rao...Lena…” 

Kara would have added more but, as she watched Lena drop a warm kiss to the drooling head of her cock, her brain deserted her. 

She could never have imagined that a blowjob would look so sexy. The extent of her experience before Lena had burned her way into her life - not unlike a falling meteor - had been… abysmal was the kindest word Kara could find to describe her sexual life.  Once she’d started to become interested in sex, high school had turned to hell. Not a jock and too studious to be popular, Kara had been so bumbling and shy she’d seldom attracted the interest of her omega classmates. She had told herself she didn’t mind being a wallflower but distinctly remembered how miserable prom season had been for her. After school, things had improved a little, at least until she had decided to actively use her powers. Keeping her identity a secret had then become her focus and giving up on dates its natural consequence. 

But to Lena she was just Supergirl, and Kara had quickly discovered other uses for her heroic persona. 

She had been delighted to find out how Lena reveled in her strength, in the ease with which Kara could fuck her while standing. The one time she’d bent the omega over her desk, whispering the dirtiest things she could come up in Lena’s ear while mounting her from behind, her powers had somehow slipped out of her control. The oak table had groaned at first, then bent and cracked in half under the force of Kara’s thrusts, depositing the both of them - quite gracelessly - onto the floor. 

Lena had laughed - a girlish giggle so unlike her severe, ironclad demeanor - then she’d flipped an open-mouthed Kara onto her back and ridden her into bliss. 

“More.” The omega’s greedy whisper ripped Kara from the memory. “I want more.” 

Kara didn’t think that it was possible, but she wanted more too. And this time, she would be the one to dictate the pace. 

Lena had already bridged the distance, her tongue lashing out, slow and deliberate to lap at Kara’s aching tip. The omega licked tight circles over the purplish head of her cock and then her lips sealed around it again to sloppily suckle at the tip. 

Kara felt like she would go mad from the absolute tenderness of it. Lena’s mouth was wet and hot and soft - everything Kara could ever have desired. She was so enraptured by the overall sensation that, for a moment, she forgot what she’d meant to do, but Lena beginning to slide down her length again made her remember. 

Twining a handful of silken hair around her fist, she pushed Lena down relentlessly, hips rising to meet the omega’s mouth. Lena took her in one, perfect swallow and seeing her do it without flinching made Kara’s chest fill with pride. She could never have imagined that L-Corp’s CEO could count deepthroating among her many talents, and yet here Lena was. Far removed from the prim and proper businesswoman, the cut-throat, ruthless criminal. And Kara was the only one who knew. 

_ No.  _ She amended as dark green eyes rose to meet blue.  _ No. I’m the only one allowed to see. _

Realizing the truth of that statement was enough to make Kara orgasm on the spot. She really couldn’t help it: it simply burst out of her and into Lena’s gifted mouth. Knees buckling, all Kara could do was hold the omega in place, hips jerking as she was swept away by the sudden surge. 

This time, watching Lena swallow her come wasn’t enough. Kara needed to feel it. 

Her free hand closed around the omega’s throat, Lena’s eyes widening in shock before she relaxed into her grasp. The rhythmic working of her muscles was enough to send Kara over the edge again and again, and spiral into wave after wave of release.  

After what felt like an eternity, her orgasms tapered off but not before she’d made a mess of Lena’s chin and collarbone. Kara had watched her fair share of porn - especially in high school as she tried to make sense of her raging hormonal storms - but this… This was wilder than any rut-fuelled dream she’d ever woken from. 

_ Rut.  _ Was she…

_ Am I-? _

Impossible. The military grade blockers the D.E.O. provided her with had been specifically developed to prevent such an occurrence, and Alex had further modified them to adapt them to Kara’s physiology. 

Yet, as Lena blinked up at her, smirking like a cat while she wiped her chin with the back of her hand, Kara was devoured by doubt.

She thought that she was done, but under Lena’s expectant gaze the pounding in her knot picked up again. 

“More.” She snarled and used the hand she’d kept around the omega’s throat to pull her forward. With Lena’s mouth around her cock, she would not have to think. Just feel.

The omega went willingly, her submissive whimpers sending shivers along Kara’s spine. She lapped and kissed at her length but - just as instructed - she wasn’t simply cleaning up. This time, however, she focused on Kara’s inflated knot. Velvet lips ghosted over it, followed by the flat of Lena’s tongue. 

_ She wants to wear me again.  _ Kara shuddered and growled.  _ I’ll give her what she wants.  _

“Keep licking.” Her voice was rough gravel, but Kara didn’t care. “Like that.” 

Lena complied, scattering kisses all over her knot as Kara began to fist herself. Her cock was covered in come and saliva and her hand glided along it with ease. The CEO’s attention was similar to worship, the way she licked the stretched flesh of her knot sensual enough to make Kara’s head spin. 

Mouth dropping open, Kara let out an agonized moan, and Lena hummed against her skin, sending shockwaves throughout her straining shaft. 

Warmth rushed to her tip and Kara angled her cock so that the heavy jet hit Lena right between her swaying breasts. The omega’s eyes never left hers, and she choked on her next moan, already knowing this was by no means the last of her orgasms. 

She was glad that the bed was near enough for her to steady herself against a bedpost because her knees were too weak to keep her upright on their own. 

Besides - as she had suspected - Lena was not about to slow down or let up.

Before Kara could stop her, the omega had sprung to her feet, surprisingly nimble for someone who had spent such a long time kneeling on a hard floor. She evaded Kara’s clutching hands with ease and scrambled onto the bed with a teasing laugh.

There, Lena lounged on both her elbows, thighs falling open to reveal her dripping cunt. Her hair was in tangled disarray, her makeup smeared and running, but to Kara, she had not ever looked more beautiful. 

“Well?” She sounded a little hoarse herself but - oh - so, so sexy. “Aren’t you coming?” 

Ears steadily ringing and vision blurred into degrees of red, Kara couldn’t resist the sultry call and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the D.E.O. Alex worries about Kara's radio silence. Meanwhile, in Lena's apartment, her sister and the Luthor heir are consumed by passion... and secrets get accidentally revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of the first narrative arc of what is now a series! I hope you're ready for some emotional rollercoasters. 
> 
> Hold on to your hats (and pants) folks, because things are about to get messy.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> \- Dren

“Still nothing ma’am.”

The operative took off his headset and met Alex’s gaze expectantly. When she said nothing, the man cleared his throat, an uncomfortable expression flitting across his face. He was playing with the headset cord, she noticed, fingers tying and unraveling the one knot over and over again.

The nervousness was her fault, really. The entire control room reeked of it, the air so thick with tension it was almost impossible to breathe.

“Should we… should we send a squad out?”

Alex frowned down at him and considered. She was tempted: Kara had checked in last just before dawn and it was now several hours into the morning.  _ Where the hell are you, Kara?  _ This wasn’t normal. Her sister had never been this late, not without alerting headquarters.

“What was her last known position again?”

“Downtown. Approximately.”

The operative’s bordered on the exasperated, and with reason. Alex was asking questions she already knew the answer of.

“And the police scanners report nothing still?”

“A few petty crimes.” Another operative spoke up, face awash in the flickering blue light of a computer monitor. God, but the screen glare made the bunch of them look like ghosts. “Pickpockets have been active around the theater district- but that’s normal for a Friday night. Then we had....” There was a pause, filled by the rapid tap-tapping of fingers on a computer keyboard. “Bunch of accidents on the highway. Spilled cargo from a transport but no casualties. In short nothing that the unis and the EMTs couldn’t handle on their own, ma’am. Certainly nothing that’d require Supergirl’s help.”

No gunfights, no bank robberies, no hostile alien activity. Alex should have been relieved, happy that they were getting some respite, but the city was just too quiet for her comfort. The sort of quiet that preceded the most terrible, destructive sort of storm.

“Ma’am? About the squad?”

“It would be no use. Without Kara’s exact location, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. No.” She met each agent’s eyes in turn. “Supergirl must have had a good reason to turn off her comm device. We’ll wait for her to re-establish contact.”

An entire wall of the control room was covered with LED  screens, each showing a different view of the city. Alex squinted, eyes itchy from lack of sleep, and had to resist the urge to yawn. The images flickered, seemingly melting into one another and the headache which had started between her eyes, an almost gentle pressure she could easily ignore, exploded outwards, clamping like an iron vise around her temples.

She grit her teeth.

“You two.” The operators who had spoken sat up a bit straighter. “Have someone swap in for you and go home. Everyone else continue with the usual monitoring. There’s no sense implementing additional measures until we know we have to.”

“I’ll have the next shift check in with Supergirl every half hour, ma’am. Will alert you as soon as we hear from her.”

Alex nodded then, without waiting for the man’s acknowledgment, she hurried out of the room. The DEO was a well-oiled machine – J’onn had seen to it during his tenure as director – and she didn’t doubt that the people under her command were more than capable of managing without her for a couple hours.  _ They’re going to be relieved at not having me breathe down their necks for a while, that’s for sure.  _ The near collective sigh of relief that had followed her hasty exit hadn’t gone unnoticed. Alex couldn’t blame them: she had been nothing but a major pain lately.

Logic and common sense suggested she herself follow the orders she had given to the others and go home – a shower and a couple hours of sleep would only do her good – but Alex didn’t.

Instead, she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot staff always kept topped up and retreated to her office. She was sure that, even if she did go home, sleep would be a hard time coming, and time was better spent on paperwork than tossing aimlessly in bed.

After the semi-darkness of the control room, her office was too bright for her tired eyes.  While the rest of the base was tucked away beneath several feet of armored cement, the administrative wing rose above ground, just across the river from National City.

Her window was not big, but afforded Alex a decent view of the skyline. She put her coffee down and walked to it, eyes scanning the blue above the buildings. She hoped she’d spot her sister’s silhouette, growing bigger as she flew toward the base, but the sky remained empty.

The grey-pink light of early morning was long gone, replaced by the golden blaze of a late spring sunny day. White clouds drifted over the water, in shapes that reminded her of the cotton candy her father used to buy for her when she was little. The sun glinted so fiercely off the distant buildings that they seemed to vibrate under its light, the chrome-finished heights of L-Corp tower shining brighter than the rest.

_ Where are you Kara?  _ Surging irritation changed to worry a moment later.  _ Please, be okay sis. _

A shadow zipped across the sun and Alex’s heart leaped into her mouth, only to drop ten floors below when she realized that the object was far too small to be Kara.

Turning her back to the window, Alex sat at her desk and pulled a stack of papers to herself. The documents ranged from files on prospective agents to training results and provision orders that required her signature. For a time Alex managed to lose herself in work but, eventually, her eyes roamed to the digital clock that sat on a corner of her desk, right next to the picture of herself and Maggie she hadn’t yet managed to put away.

Before she could stop herself, her hand had closed around the frame and she had pulled the picture to herself, sadness curving her mouth downward.

“Maybe Kara has someone.” But why be so secretive about it? Was her little sister seeing somebody Lena wouldn’t approve?  _ Now _ , that was a silly thought: Kara was too good to get tangled with somebody that didn’t share her values.  _ Maybe she’s afraid, I’ll be upset because she found somebody and I fucked up the one good thing that I had going for me.  _ Yes – Alex nodded to herself – that was a more likely explanation.

Well, Kara had a right to her privacy, and Alex would make sure to tell her as much, after she had thoroughly yelled her ears off for having put the entire DEO on high alert with her vanishing trick. Her mind somewhat more at ease, now that she had found a plausible reason for her sister’s absence, Alex put the picture back on the desk and grabbed the next report.

“I really wonder who it is, though.” She muttered the words at the empty office, then shook her head with a rueful smile.

Kara would let her know, when she was ready. 

*************

 

Completely lost, Kara stumbled after Lena, stopping when her shins hit the bedframe hard enough to bruise.

_ Ow. _

The pain speared up her legs sudden and unexpected. Kara had been in pain before: there were weapons that could hurt her, and she had been exposed to the crippling bite of Kryptonite sickness more times than she cared to count, but she’d never felt this vulnerable before.

Vulnerable to the glittering green of Lena’s eyes, the omega’s lips curved into an all-too-knowing smile. Vulnerable to her scent, which spread as slow as honey along Kara’s bones, making her light-headed in a way that she ought to recognize but couldn’t. It woke something fundamentally  _ primal _ inside her, a need to fall on top of Lena and pin her down and claim her, hips grinding into hips.

Hands curled into fists at her side she managed to refrain, but only just.

The realization that she’d been wrapped up in Lena more than she’d allowed herself to see, hit Kara like a truck a moment later and the omega’s honeyed scent turned sharp inside her lungs. She wondered, briefly, when it all had started, and had to choke back a laugh.

It was a question she had known the answer to for a long time, but had never willingly admitted. She remembered the first time she’d met Lena in person as if it had just happened even though – in truth – many months had gone by.

Everything else about that day had been smudged by time, but not the first glimpse she’d gotten of Lena, sitting calm and collected at her desk while her secretary frantically tried to bar Kara’s way without success. Sharp-looking in a tailored business suit of midnight blue, Lena was haloed in sunlight. And, as Kara halted in her tracks, brows furrowed as she tried to reconcile the woman with everything she’d heard about her, that had been the moment of her fall.

Back then she’d attributed her dry mouth and clammy hands to simple nervousness, but in retrospect she had been a fool.

_ Still am, apparently. _

Lena was staring up at her, saying nothing. But her smile had deepened and she was tilting her head like she could read every little thought going through Kara’s head and it was  _ maddening _ .

“What is a girl to do to get some help around here?” Lena’s tone was light, but her voice had dropped an octave, settling into a husky register that sent a new wave of heat to shoot between Kara’s legs.

Before Kara could come up with an appropriate retort, Lena followed her words with swift action and dropped a hand to her own cunt. To her credit, Kara tried to speak but only a strangled groan came out, her eyes as round as they possibly could go while she tracked the path that Lena’s fingers took. 

Lena was wet, more soaked than Kara had imagined. It took only moments for the omega’s fingers to be coated in slick, another fresh wave of it dewing the inside of her thighs.

As Lena’s fingers dipped between her swollen folds, Kara caught a glimpse of her clit. It was engorged, throbbing with Lena’s need and, when she rolled its hood back with her thumb to expose it fully, Kara failed to contain a whine.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kara climbed shakily onto the bed and crawled on top of Lena. They kissed again, like they had done many other times inside Lena’s office or – on those nights in which the omega had been too impatient to wait for her discreet knock at the window – atop the tower rooftop.

Lena’s mouth against hers was a familiar feeling, the slow caress of her tongue as she licked the inside of Kara’s mouth a welcome one. Yet, in a way, it was different, less urgent. They had never known the luxury of time.

But now, locked away inside Lena’s bedroom, Kara was completely disconnected from the world and free to explore.

She took full advantage of the chance, the kiss slowing even as it deepened. She could tell that Lena felt it too: she had practically melted underneath her, her teeth leaving a sting on Kara’s lower lip every time she tried to pull back to regain her breath. Without her powers her lungs burned, but the warm ache inside her chest wasn’t really painful.  It spread, almost pleasurably, to the rest of her body and made her shiver as If she were dipping inside a hot bath.

When she tried to pull back again, Lena didn’t immediately let her. Instead she twined her fingers into the curls at the nape of Kara’s neck and tugged her back, marking her lips with another bruising kiss before she let her go, finally satisfied.

“Lena…” Whatever she had meant to say was turned into a gasp by the sudden friction against her cock. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that she had forgotten how Lena had managed to find the hidden straps and zippers holding the lower part of her suit closed. But the omega  _ clearly _ had not.  

The sensation came again – Lena willfully raising her thigh to rub against her length – and Kara swore, almost bolting off the bed. It was overwhelming, almost too much for her already overstimulated flesh and, if Lena kept it up, she’d spill again all over the bed.

“Your suit.” Lena pouted up at her, eyes black with hunger. “Take it off.”

Kara had to move off the bed to comply and her legs would not obey her properly. In the end she slipped off of it inelegantly, booted feet tripping over the comforter that, somehow, had found its way onto the floor.

The suit’s nanofibers clung to her body like a second skin and it took her some time  - plus an awkward dance from foot to foot – to peel the fabric off her sweaty skin. The boots she shucked without bothering with the zippers and sent them tumbling to a corner of the room with a kick.

Lena watched the entire thing in silence, but by the time Kara had undressed completely her breath was a ragged, harsh pant. Kara had been overwhelmed when she’d seen her entirely naked for the first time and now, as that glittering green gaze ensnared her own, she belatedly realized Lena had never seen her without clothes either.

This time, when Lena offered her arms, she didn’t need any more prompting. She returned to the omega so fast it felt that she was diving into her, but Lena didn’t seem to mind.

The feeling of Lena’s body molded into her own was bliss. It was heaven, soft with curves yet strong and Kara pushed herself onto her elbows, her forearms bracketing Lena’s face to get a better look. Her mouth dropped open, jaws working with the overflowing need to tell Lena just how beautiful she was, but the omega was pressing slick-soaked fingers to her lips before she could.

“Talk later.” One impatient brow was arched in her direction. “Fuck now.”

Lena’s words were a sultry, persuasive purr, but managed to crack like a whip across Kara’s back.

_ Fuck _ . She involuntarily shuddered. So this is how she keeps all those dangerous criminals in line.  _ She could tell me to jump right now, and I’d ask her how high. _

After another impatient scratch of Lena’s nails along her spine Kara caved and nudged the omega’s legs to open further with one knee. She’d never slipped between her thighs this way, without the encumbrance of bunched fabric between them. It felt like coming home after a long, exhausting journey. 

Her bones thrumming with pent-up energy, she pulled Lena’s knees up and draped her lover’s legs over her hips. Between her own legs, her cock was surprisingly firm, the head swollen and already leaking again when - normally - what Lena had done to her with her mouth would be enough to make her spent. 

Maybe she’d really come into her rut without noticing it.  _ That’s impossible. The blockers Alex has me on are supposed to help with that.  _ Her sister had tried to explain, using too many medical terms to hold Kara’s attention through the entire thing but, basically, because she was Kryptonian she cycled faster than a human. Except she hadn’t experienced a rut since Alex had improved her medication.

No. It must be Lena’s presence doing this to her, and what she made her feel.

Kara would have thought on it more, but the soft, soft sounds Lena was making as she arched against her were making it impossible to concentrate. 

There was no more foreplay between them and - judging by the amount of slick their bodies were producing - none would have been needed. Kara drooled at the thought of nosing into Lena’s core and lick her cunt until she came into her mouth, but the omega had sensed her hesitation and, propping herself up on an elbow, shot her a stern look. 

It was obvious that Lena wanted her inside and, as her cock gave an eager twitch, Kara found herself agreeing.

She lined up carefully and started to guide herself inside, but Lena was writhing so much she missed her mark, and her cockhead bumped against the omega’s quivering clit instead. 

Kara expected Lena to scratch her again, but broken pleas filled the air, the omega’s body arching violently off the mattress.

“ _ Insideinsideinside _ .” Lena’s chant ended in a gasp as Kara went for a second attempt, this time easing inside her with a few, slow thrusts.

“Yeeess…” 

Unable to speak, the heat of Lena’s cunt searing around her, Kara contented herself with dragging her hips back and forth, sinking deeper with each thrust. 

Bending down, she nuzzled and nipped at Lena’s jaw, their bodies settling into a rhythm they both knew well. Again, Kara was struck by how different sex between them felt this time around, slower and laced with unspoken emotion. 

The air around them had grown still and heavy like it did before a thunderstorm, with just as much tension crackling within each panted breath they shared. Kara had never been so aware of how they were speeding toward release as she was now. 

Nose pressed to Lena’s, she gulped down each of the omega’s exhales with unabashed greed. Lena did the same, trapping her lower lip between her teeth and biting it whenever Kara reached particularly deep. 

This close, Kara could count the flecks of gold floating among the green of Lena’s eyes. Things flashed across those verdant depths, that Kara knew she could put a name to if she just tried. Things that made her heart thump even faster against her ribcage, that made her flail around for one of Lena’s hands to hold. 

“Pleasepleaseplease.” Lena’s voice was the wet gurgle of someone who was drowning and didn’t care. “Knot me.” 

Her movements had quickened already, but Lena’s request threw her alpha into a frenzy. Kara grabbed at one of Lena’s hips with her free hand, and ground herself against her weeping opening with each subsequent thrust. Despite the momentary lack of super-strength her fingers were leaving black-blue impressions behind but, just when Kara was about to ease her hold a little, Lena keened and shook her head. 

There were tears in her eyes now, and more glistened on her cheeks, but Kara recognized them for what they were. Frustration that the thing Lena most desired this very moment seemingly eluded her. 

With a hoarse cry of her own, she pushed firmly against Lena’s opening and kept the pressure on until the omega’s cunt opened for her knot, agonizingly slow. 

The sensation sent electricity jolting through her spine, and Kara collapsed on top of Lena, face buried in the crook of the omega’s neck. She didn’t care that she was crying too, nor that the salt of Lena’s skin was making her nose itch. 

The omega’s heels were digging into her lower back somewhat uncomfortably too, but Kara was past feeling any pain. All she cared about was how tightly Lena was holding her, how violently the muscles of her cunt were rippling around her cock as she came. 

“Lena…” Emotion choked her voice, and Kara pressed a fervent kiss to Lena’s racing pulse, wishing her to understand all she left unsaid. 

“Like that.” Lena was panting in her ear, her voice coarse from so much screaming. “Knot me.  _ Breed me. _ ” Their eyes met again, somehow, and the green was definitely wet now, an ocean of tears was really flooding Lena’s face.  _ I hadn’t imagined it.  _ Kara leaned in, eager to lick the salt off the omega’s flushed skin. 

“Breed me!  _ KARA! _ ” 

Her brain misfired over the name, thoughts she couldn’t put an order to crashing down around her ears like meteors. The room spun out of focus, and Kara had to close her eyes to not throw up. A shuddering breath later she was coming, her hips jerking furiously as she filled the omega to bursting, keenly aware of every drop she spilled inside Lena’s womb. 

She clung to her through all of it despite the shock, the curve of a pale shoulder all that she could see. 

And then Lena was coming again, one last ragged scream ripping from her chest before her teeth found Kara’s throat. The bite was like the first peal of thunder that shakes the earth right before rain strikes it, and its sting swept Kara into another orgasm, and another, and one more - until the world itself went black.

*************

They sat at the opposite edges of the bed, the intimacy they had shared gone as if nothing had happened between them.  _ Like she hasn’t spent most of the night fucking my brains out.  _ Cum still leaked out of her whenever she moved, and Lena pressed her thighs together with a grimace.

She had disabled the red sun lamps as soon as they’d regained enough sense to take stock of what had happened, and in the brighter light the truth was impossible to ignore. Lena would have ugly-laughed in disbelief if the situation hadn’t been so pitiful.  _ I really did bite her. Oh, God, what have I done?  _ Her stomach twisted and churned around the ball of lead that had suddenly settled inside it.

Kara had pulled her suit back on - in her haste she hadn’t done the straps up right and it hung a bit askew off of her frame – but it wasn’t enough to cover the mark on her neck.

The bruise was bigger than Lena had expected, an angry purple-red that spread over one entire side of Kara’s throat. In the midst of it, the mark her teeth had left behind was evident. 

Holding the sheet she had thrown around her shoulders in place with one hand, Lena leaned as forward as she dared and cleared her throat. 

“I really didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry-”  _ Kara _ . Lena swallowed the name back, somehow knowing it’d make things worse. 

“How long have you known?” Kara’s tone was flat, but she was obsessively picking at the bruise, a grimace on her lips. “How long, Lena?” She didn’t let Lena get a word in before she asked again, her voice picking up a bit of heat even as her gaze remained glued to the rumpled blanket she was sitting on.

_ She doesn’t even want to look at me.  _ It hurt Lena more than she would have been able to put into words but, on the other hand, she was a bit relieved. The little she could see of Kara’s face was a frozen mask of anger. Lena had faced bigger, meaner foes but had never been so absolutely terrified. Maybe, for the first time ever, she and Supergirl were on the road to become enemies. 

“A couple of months.” Lena put on the most earnest expression she could manage and subtly inclined her head to expose her pulse. She hoped the gesture would show Kara that she was telling the truth.  _ Even though it may be too late for that now.  _ She felt like she was breathing underwater, her lungs full of the tears that threatened to spill. 

“And you never thought to tell me? Not even once? Until now?” Which she hadn’t really meant to do, but Lena was not about to mention that. 

Kara raised her head and, when their eyes met, hers were grey steel. No more than an half hour ago her gaze had been open, trusting but now a curtain wall had gone up between them. 

“I wanted to, many times.” That much was true, but it had never felt like the right moment. Before tonight, it had never occurred to Lena that she was waiting to confess her feelings first, in the hopes that giving her heart to the alpha would partially lessen the blow. She had been too busy lying to herself to recognize what was blooming in her heart, and then it had been too late. 

Now, with the cold fire of Kara’s eyes burning her more than a thousand suns, the point seemed moot. 

“But you never did.” Kara stood and pointed an accusing finger toward her. “Instead you lured me here, and took my powers, and then you-  _ YOU _ -!” She was shaking now, and danger rolled from her in waves.

“Don’t you think that if I wanted to trick you into this, I could have done it any other place, any other time we fucked?” Lena shot back, lips curled into a snarl. They were shouting at each other now, just like Father and Mother had done so many times during her childhood. It sickened her to her core, but she could only watch her own rage rise - powerless to stop it. “I’ve had the damn lamps for ages too!” 

“Then why?” Kara walked around the bed so fast she didn’t have a chance to scoot back. The alpha stopped only when she was looming over her, and Lena had to fight the urge to make herself smaller. She hated every second of it.  _ But you deserve it. _

Not that there was anywhere safe to retreat to: with her powers restored, Kara was much faster than she, and stronger than any of the security teams Lena could call in for help. 

“Because I was in heat! I was in heat and you were the only one I wanted!” 

Lena expected to be met with disbelief. Scorn maybe. Instead Kara deflated as if she had just taken a blow to the chest. They stared at each other in silence while the world around them lurched to a stop and, when Kara spoke again her words were labored like so many needles piercing through her lungs.

“I want to believe you, Lena. I really do. I want to think that you’re different despite your family name, but… but it’s really hard right now.” 

“Kara…” Lena stretched a helpless hand towards her mate.  _ Oh God, she is, isn’t she? _

The alpha recoiled and her expression was so broken Lena would have much preferred a slap instead.

“I need some time.” The harsh finality of her words made Lena flinch, and she didn’t bother to hide it. Showing herself vulnerable went against everything she had been taught, but she forced herself to. Kara needed to see. 

She stood, her movements slow and measured, making sure to keep the distance Kara wanted at the moment. 

“Let me see you out at least.”

“No.” The alpha shook her golden head, and threw the balcony door open. “I think I can manage.”

“What about…?”  _ The mating bite. Your sister. _ Lena’s teeth clicked shut around the words, and she made a flailing motion in Kara’s general direction.

“A bit of concealer will do the trick.” Kara touched the bruise again and winced before examining it more closely into the mirror. “Okay, make that a lot.”  She ground out the last bit through her teeth, and her voice had a liquid lilt to it, like she too was on the verge of tears.

Lena wanted to apologize again, but no apology could mend what she had done. She didn’t have the time to anyhow: one moment Supergirl was standing in front of the mirror, frowning into it for all that she was worth, the next she had zipped out of the window, the curtains filling out like sails the only trace she left behind.

_ Supergirl. It’s going to be weird to think of her only in those terms.  _ Especially when she could feel Kara so clearly, a bundle of emotions planted deep inside her skull. 

The harsh bite of the night’s air against her skin told her that, despite all better judgment, Lena had followed the heroine outside.

She remained on the balcony long after Kara had taken off. She stayed until her bare feet went numb  against the stone, head tilted to the heavens even though the alpha had disappeared into the night more than an hour before. Inside her bedroom Kara’s scent was everywhere, the smell of sex having seeped into the walls.

Lena couldn’t bear it.

The stars shone down on her head like a million mocking eyes, but Lena didn’t even notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Yell at me on Tumblr! 
> 
> (also there's more coming)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having parted on less than amicable terms, Kara and Lena take some time to think things through. But new threats lurk on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings and plot in this chapter, but everything will end well, I promise!
> 
> \- Dren

Kara floated.

She did so with her feet slightly apart, arms relaxed at her sides like somebody treading water at the beach. Except that in her case, she was miles and miles above the ground, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore had been replaced by the gusts of wind whistling inside her ears.

To escape what troubled her, Kara had flown so high that particles of ice shone in her hair, and more rimmed the red cloak streaming behind her.

Below her, National City was hidden by a grey curtain of menacing rainclouds, which had raced in from the North some time ago. Kara was aware of them but kept her face stubbornly upturned toward the stars.

At this altitude, the sky was a perfect blue, and the sun shone bright enough - despite the fact it would soon set - that Kara couldn’t really see the constellations she loved so much. The stars were more of an idea inside her mind, but she could still perceive their presence. She found no comfort there, but they seemed to weight on her in silent judgment.

_ I can’t believe I lost an entire day. _ With a defeated sigh, Kara began her slow descent.  _ Alex is probably having such a fit. _ Kara could easily imagine it: the DEO on high alert, a crisis team combing the city to find her. If only Alex knew the full extent of it.  _ Ugh. How about no. _

When she reached the clouds’ upper layer, Kara stopped again, deciding to fly around a little more before returning to the ground. She moved in lazy, ever-growing circles, but having the entire sky at her disposal brought her none of the joy she usually found here.

The sky was her refuge. It had been since the first time she’d leaped from the roof of their old house in Midvale and ventured into the night. Up in the sky, Kara felt like she was weightless and whatever burdens waited for her back on Earth seemed manageable.

But not this time.

In a way, not having to pretend with Lena anymore was a relief. The problem with secret identities was that one risked losing their real self in all the subterfuge and, sometimes, Kara had the impression that it had already happened to her. With every other problem she had faced, getting a different perspective - which was a quite literal statement so far above the ground - had helped, but no matter how high or far she went, Kara could never outrun Lena.

The anger that had fuelled her ascent, thrumming through her veins like burning jet-fuel, was gone. It had been replaced by confusion and the feeling of Lena through the bite. Kara had basically accused the omega of having lured her into a trap, but no satisfaction radiated from the little kernel of emotion she was sure belonged to her. Only sadness.

Perhaps Lena had been telling the truth. A heat would explain why Kara had been practically high on her omega scent, her intention of telling Lena that their tryst was over forgotten the moment she had stepped inside the bedroom. Kara recalled the way Lena had stared at her while she entered her as if it was still happening: she had gleaned things inside the verdant depths of the omega’s eyes that stridently clashed with her later accusations.  _ You’re being unfair. _ Try as she might, Kara could not shake the thought.  _ She may have lied to you about knowing, but you lied too. _

But Lena had mated her without asking, and  _ that _ certainly was worse. Even though… It may not be so bad to be her mate, especially now that she was finally admitting to herself that there was something more than sex between them.  _ That’s the thing. Sex is simple. Easy. Manageable. This is… _

Kara really didn’t know how to complete the thought.

Heart aching, she let herself drop toward the ground headfirst, like she was diving into the sea of rolling clouds. If the blue expanse above had been a picture of serenity, turmoil reigned among the clouds. Lightning split the grey so close to Kara that the after-scent of ozone filled her nostrils and, moments later, thunder rumbled somewhere close by. The air was heavy with static, but the impending storm was a perfect dancing partner for her mood. With the thunderstorm unfolding around her, Kara spiraled downward and, as she weaved in and out of clouds, got drenched a few times. The rain was cold and unpleasant on her skin, but it didn’t bother her nearly as much as the thoughts filling her head. She wondered if Lena was also watching the storm wash over the city: whether she was counting the droplets snaking down the big windows of her living room or listening to the water drum on one of the penthouse’s many skylights.

_ Stop thinking about Lena. You came here to not think, remember? _

It would have been easier to pluck the moon out of the sky.

Kara groaned and zipped through another sheet of driving rain, somewhat unfocused. She didn’t really care where she was going, nor that some of the raindrops pelting her shoulders and back were actually pieces of ice. She just wasn’t ready to touch down - not yet. 

_ But maybe I should. _ It wasn’t too late to fly back to L-Corp and apologize for her words or, at the very least, try and listen to Lena’s version with a more open mind.  _ Me and my stupid mouth. _ Hotheaded, Eliza would say, just like Alex.

Under normal circumstances, her sister would be the person she would turn to for advice, but this time Kara felt it was impossible to do so. She wasn’t afraid of the inevitable earful she would get -well, okay, maybe I am a little - but of Alex losing faith in her. To anyone who knew them, they appeared as tight-knit as two sisters could be, but that hadn’t always been the case. When the Danvers had taken Kara in as her own Alex had been cold, and the lack of warmth had become jealousy when she had come into her powers. It had taken them a long time to trust each other, and even longer to get where they were now. And, after she had lost everything else, losing her adoptive family was the kind of blow Kara would never recover from.

_ Stop it. _ Her face was wet with something more than rain now.  _ For once in your life, stop overthinking things. _

But it was impossible. She landed, soaked to the bone, on one of the hills that overlooked the city. There were far more scenic spots in the area than this barren stretch of land, but Kara liked it precisely because nobody else seemed to. The soil under her boots was hard-packed and rocky despite the rain. Unkind. Only the hardiest of trees were able to thrive off of it and even then they were stunted, skeletal things with little foliage regardless of the time of year.

One of the things Kara missed about Midvale was stargazing at night. National City was too big, its lights too bright for it, but here on this hill, she was far enough away that the stars were visible if a little muted still.

Without bothering to dry off Kara sat beneath one of the few trees, a pine so twisted by the wind constantly sweeping the hilltop its trunk reminded her of an old man’s hunched back.

The rain had stopped, and the clouds were parting to allow the remaining daylight to shine through. Around her, everything was quiet, save for the timid call of a few birds poking their beaks out of their nests now that the storm had passed. Still, all sound felt watered down, diluted to a murmur indistinguishable from the steady  _ drip-drip-drip _ of the water dribbling off every surface.

Time had slowed to a crawl and the sun hung low on the horizon as if it was having second thoughts about setting for the day. Thanks to her super-sight, Kara could watch the cars crowd the main roads in the bumper to bumper traffic of rush hour, the occasional blare of a car horn disrupting the evening hushed atmosphere. She couldn’t really see the people driving, but she could easily imagine them: each with their joys and their worries, a few perhaps faced with problems as insurmountable as her own appeared to be.

Logically Kara knew that she should be among them keeping watch, but she needed this moment away from her Supergirl duties more than she needed air.

The words she’d said to Lena went through her mind again.  _ Time _ , Kara had said.  _ I need some time. _

Time was supposed to heal, to make things better, but what if in her case things only got worse? Kara could let a month go by or a year but, at the end of the day, Lena remained a Luthor.  _ And how am I different than Lockwood, if I judge her only for her name? _

Kara had spent a lot of time investigating L-Corp and, while some of its investments were of a… questionable nature, she could not deny that, under Lena’s guide, the company had also done some good. Had she been too biased to judge the omega fairly? After all, when she’d cornered Lena for an interview, her questions had been answered more earnestly than she’d expected and Lena had not denied L-Corp’s sizeable assets in weapon manufacturing. But she’d pointed out, with that tilt of her chin that was infuriating and endearing all at once, that the company invested just as much in medical research.

_ Perhaps I’m just afraid. _

So many things would have to change in order for her and Lena to be together as a couple – as  _ mates _ – and it scared Kara just as much as the fierceness with which she desired such an upheaval did. Lena was everything she had ever dreamt of and never thought she could actually have. Someone who not only understood danger but who actively embraced it. Someone who would be able to see how important the band of accidental heroes that had gathered around Kara was to her, that would not see them as a threat but as potential allies.

Could she and Lena actually be on the same side? Kara wasn’t sure, but she was sure that she would rather die than let what had happened between Clark and Lex befall them too.

In the distance, the city’s countless lights were coming on. They shone wetly in the storm’s rain-scented aftermath and reminded Kara of the time. Above her, the sky had cleared and the last traces of caramel-gold daylight hung at its edges. She could see some of the brighter stars already, and the sight reminded her just how much she missed her home on Krypton.

It had taken her some time, but she had learned to love Earth and its yellow sun the same way she had loved her planet. Yet, the places where she truly felt at ease were few and far between. This hill was one such, and her old bedroom in Midvale snuggled cozily beneath her blankets with a flashlight and a good book.  And another, she was just now coming to realize, was in Lena’s presence. Whether they were in the omega’s office or, like today, inside her bedroom, didn’t seem to matter.  _ With you, I can just be Lena. _ The woman had whispered against her chest, and the words rang true for her as well. In Lena’s arms, sheathed inside the slick, welcoming heat of her center, Kara was neither Supergirl nor Danvers, but Zor-El. The girl who had fallen from the stars with nothing, only to find a home with the most improbable of people.

When it came to matters of the heart, Kara could be slow. She was aware of it in a keen way that kind of hurt, and Alex had teased her relentlessly about it during high school when the simple act of texting one of her crushes would take her weeks. The more her powers grew, the harder it had become to let herself be vulnerable and Kara had jumped on the DEO-issued suppressants with gleeful relief.

Freed from the uncontrollable hormonal surges that made of her an alpha she had felt safer. Back in control.

And then, Lena entered her life.

_ It was you that sought her out. _

Kara remembered the day she had barged into Lena’s office, her assistant trying to hold her back by one arm as she basically dragged her along. The calm way in which Lena had stood – like she expected that Kara would eventually show up – and the aura of subtle, yet absolute power she projected.

Her heart had leaped into her throat, but Kara had chalked the reaction up to nerves. Besides, Lena was devastatingly beautiful and carried herself with a self-assurance that would stop every and all hearts in a room full of people. But now, with the bite stinging at her throat, Kara knew there had been more to it. The memory of their first encounter was excruciatingly vivid in her mind’s eye: every time Lena had bit her lower lip as she pondered one of her questions had left her short of breath, and she could recall every small, secretive smile as if it were a gift bestowed upon her.

Kara had known since, and the first night she’d dropped in on the omega as Supergirl – kneeling on the hardwood floor to worship a more than willing Lena with her mouth – was confirmation.

_ But I didn’t want to see. _

Within seconds, she was drunk on Lena’s musk and the salty-sweet way in which she tasted. The warmth of Lena’s thigh as it quivered against her cheek was like the caress of Krypton’s sun upon her skin, but even then Kara had chosen to lie to herself.

Because sex was easy. And love – love was tying her stomach into knots.

No, Kara had known it all along, and it was time perhaps to acknowledge it out loud.  _ But I’m not ready. What if I’m never ready to? _

It pained her, she realized, to be away from Lena, but for now, it was probably the best thing she could do for them both. Whatever she decided, she had to make sure to be absolutely fair this time, and with the omega too close she had no way to think things through as she should. 

Her legs were stiff when she stood and scarcely obeyed her. The rest of her was numb from the cold ground she’d been sitting on and, while it normally would not have bothered her, Kara found herself dreaming of a hot shower. 

She brushed pine needles off her suit the best she could, but the nanofibers were ruined beyond repair. Tree sap and a splattering of mud had mixed with traces of her bodily fluids, making the suit unserviceable. Kara gave up with a grimace.  _ Best burn the thing. Or better yet, bury it where Alex will never find it.  _

With a pang of guilt, she realized she’d been AWOL for more than a day and fished the comm-device out of the hidden pocket where she’d stashed it. 

When she put it in her ear and turned it on there was a hiss of static, then the anxious voice of the communications officer echoed in her head. 

“Supergirl? Do you copy?” 

“I copy, over.” 

“Patching you through to Director Danvers now.” 

“Wait, don’t-!” But it was too late. The line cut off with a click, and a moment later her sister was growling in her ear. 

“Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was? How many squads I sent out looking for you?” Kara tried to get a word in, but Alex was impossible to stop. 

Kara tried anyway.

“Alex, look…”

“No.” Her sister interjected. Her voice was ice. “I don’t want to hear it. Well, I do but not over comms. Besides, I need you here. We have a crisis on our hands.” 

Before Kara could ask what had happened (she had been flying over the city for hours and picked up nothing), Alex was gone.  _ Figures.  _

It was tempting to loiter a little longer just to show  _ Director  _ Danvers that she could, but Alex would only grow angrier. Kara shook off the water that still clogged her suit and cloak, droplets spraying in every direction, and leaped into the air. She’d stop home quickly and change - a process which included hiding the bite under all the makeup she could find - then face her sister’s wrath. 

She flew to her apartment with a heavy heart, mind searching for a feasible excuse.  Nothing felt quite the way it had: not the city flashing by below her, nor the familiar sounds and smells tickling her senses. 

Something, Kara thought, was missing.

_ Not something. Someone. _

This time there was no rain helping her pretend she wasn’t crying. 

*************

Of course, Lena’s solution was to work. 

Work was her go-to remedy for everything she didn’t want to deal with in the immediate. With her head full of numbers and her desk stacked high with the quarterly revenue reports Lena reasoned there would be no room in her thoughts for anything but business. 

Obviously, she was completely wrong. 

“You need to eat.”

Jess had entered the office without her noticing and, after having shuffled some of the paper stacks around, placed a tray under Lena’s nose. She must have been really out of it because her personal assistant had made no effort to be stealthy. Then again, Lena had barely taken note of the fact that it was nighttime again, except to turn on her desk lamp, and the storm rapping against the office floor to ceiling windows had been like white noise in the background. 

“I’m not hungry.” She raised a hand, meaning to push the tray away and froze mid-air. “Oh, that’s not  _ fair _ .” 

She would have recognized the smell of Barone’s famous chicken marsala anywhere. It was her favorite, and Jess knew it. 

Her mouth began to water.

“You pay me to tend to your needs, Miss Luthor, not to be fair.” 

Her personal assistant retrieved her tablet from a nearby shelf and, without asking, plopped down on a chair in front of Lena’s desk, stylus at the ready.

It was an evening ritual between them: before Jess left L-Corp for the day, she would come and sit in front of Lena and they’d go over her appointments and whatever else needed to be done. Jess was brisk, efficient and, with her heart refusing to obey any command, just the listening ear that Lena needed. 

“I’d like to increase the money we put into our medical division.” Lena began, before bringing a bite of chicken to her mouth. It was divine, as always, the meat practically melting on her tongue, and her stomach rumbled its approval. Unfazed, Jess waited for her to continue - Lena had eaten enough late dinners in front of her secretary that the situation had ceased to be weird for them a long time ago. “With the kind of revenue we’re pulling in the Board shouldn’t have any objections.”

“I’ll schedule a meeting for…” Jess tapped the tablet’s screen, “Friday morning. 10 a.m?” 

“Very well.” Lena ate slowly, savoring the meal. “Next, set up a call with Antoine about the offshore accounts. Some I’d like to close, for others, the money needs to be transferred over.” 

Lena pressed a button on her keyboard and her laptop beeped. 

“I’ve forwarded you a list. Send it Antoine’s way through the usual channels, if you please.”

“Of course Miss Luthor.” There was a pause, during which her secretary frowned at the tablet like she couldn’t quite believe what she was reading. Just when Lena was about to speak again, Jess cleared her throat. 

“If I may ask, is there a particular reason to do this now?” Lena put up an expression of faux-innocence, but Jess wasn’t deterred. “It all seems rather...sudden. A bit odd.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

The secretary set the tablet aside and shot her a long-suffering look. It was the no-nonsense, protective stare Jess donned when she felt Lena was being particularly stubborn or reckless about something. The look she’d tried to use on Kara the first time they had met when what had seemed a simple enterprising journalist muscled her way into Lena’s office. 

_ Kara _ .

Lena felt her heart drop down through all the tower’s floors, like a free-falling elevator. She could feel Kara even now, despite the link being weakened by distance.  _ She’s somewhere outside the city, I think. Does she feel as lost as I do?  _

She shook her head ever so slightly and brought her attention back to their conversation.

“I may choose not to see certain things that happen here, Miss Luthor,” Jess was saying, “but that doesn’t mean I’m blind.” 

In an attempt to buy herself some time, Lena went to cut off another piece of chicken and was surprised to find that the styrofoam container was empty. Disgruntled, she let the plastic fork and knife fall into it.   

“Have you ever thought of changing something about your life?” 

Jess inclined her head.

“I suppose it would depend on what I would be changing towards. Or for whom.”

“Well have you? Changed for someone?” Lena tried very hard to not lean forward in her seat.

“No. And if, hypothetically speaking someone was demanding you to change without doing some of the same, Miss Luthor - well - I would say they are not worth your time.”  

There was not much left to say after that. They arranged the remainder of Lena’s weekly schedule before she sent Jess home, but even though she knew she should take the elevator to the penthouse and get some rest, Lena simply couldn’t. 

Instead, she poured herself a scotch and walked to the window, thinking over Jess’ words. 

_ Am I really just trying to impress Kara? Presuming that she would want me to change? _ Kara had asked her for time, which Lena thought was understandable. Neither of them was innocent in this: they had lied through their teeth, to each other and themselves, but where Lena should have been feeling anger, she found only regret. 

She wanted Kara to trust her but, in all fairness, she hadn’t given her a reason to. And trying to appease her was something she had sworn she’d never do again. Not even for the one she’d mated. 

_ It really was an accident.  _ Yet, her regret did not extend to that.

Lena had gone down that road before, with her family. She’d been the perfect daughter, anything a mother could want, and a supportive sister. But Lillian had never loved her, not the way that she loved Lex, and her brother had doled out only crumbs of the affection Lena craved: enough to make her depend on him in ways that had left her so very damaged.

There were demons in her past Lena was still fighting against, and she would be damned before she summoned new ones. 

No, the best way to gain Kara’s trust was to give her the space she had asked for, even if the idea of waiting set her teeth on edge.  _ Just yesterday I was thinking of how I could have used knowing that she’s Supergirl against her, and now I’m standing here wondering how to get her back.  _ It unsettled Lena, how easily Kara had breached the walls she’d taken years to build. She’d touched her heart effortlessly, without even being aware of it. Without trying. 

Under the fear and the vulnerability, she detected something else. A sense of elation as if Kara had picked her up and flown with her out of the office window. It didn’t seem to matter that she may end up crashing to the ground, and Lena wondered if this double edge of giddiness and danger was what actual love felt like. 

But she wouldn’t know, would she? After all, she was a Luthor.

Lena walked back to her desk and reached for the rest of the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link [on TUMBLR](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for extra updates!
> 
> [or find me on TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Kendrene17/)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
